Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery
by Flame800900
Summary: There was more to the Red Mast Project than there appeared to be. A dark secret clouds the past of the project. Earth's future hangs in the balance as the world wavers on the verge of collapse. The future of Earth rests in the hands of a man who was never meant to be and the four children he will create. Friendships shatter, hatred burns, and the world is sure to follow.
1. Prologue: Isaak

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.  
**Note to readers: **This is a story who the main character is an OC: Thomas Hall. The reason Isaak is listed as a character is because he's a major character in this book. Abel and his siblings appear later in the book, but this story is about what happened leading up to the Red Mars Project and so much more. What those who've been following know about Thomas is about to be blown away, enjoy.  
Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Prologue: Isaak

Wind howled, pulling at Isaak's long coat. His boots dug into the earth, eyes narrowed against the grit the wind flung up. The sickening scent of population clung to the air. Here in the slums of the United States there was little good air left to breath.

Even through the darkness of night the large pillars of smoke could be seen. Machines, digging for ores which no longer excessed, which blew up into the air large amounts of earth, dirt, and gunk. A rotten world hidden from most by the glamour of the UN's cities; a rotten core for this rotten world, this world was rotting from the inside out. It had been for decades now.

Isaak tugged his scarf further up his face, trying to dim the rancid smell. He quickened his pace. Turning down an old alley, he glanced behind him. No one was following yet. With a nod, he knelt down and slipped his key into an old style lock. The chain was pulled from the storm cellar. The clinking was dimmed by the distant rumble of tanks. A UN patrol was coming this way.

Glancing back at the entrance into the alley, Isaak's enhanced sight caught glimpse of a white uniform. As a shadow, he slipped into the cellar and closed the doors with a soft tap. He was doubled over as he raced down the flight of stairs. The steps groaned, creaking in protest to his weight.

The stairs widened. Light shifted aside the shadows. Isaak raced to the earthen ground and passed the two standing guard at the bottom the stairs.

"Isaak!" the female guard called after him, but he didn't stop to chat.

Several tents were lined up on the small "road" which led to the back of the several mile wide, underground camp. His destination: a room at the back. Several people looked up from preparing their evening meals. A few even waved, but Isaak ignored all of them.

Skidding to a stop, dust flew up around Isaak. He bagged his fist against the shabby, wooden door. "Open up, Hall!" his bellow was muffled by his scarf.

The door opened, but it was Doctor Carter Hall. It was Emily, his wife. "What's wrong, Isaak?" Emily asked, looking at Isaak with confusion in her pretty, green eyes.

Isaak slipped into the room without waiting for an invitation. "You two need to leave, now." He pulled down his scarf to reveal a dust covered face which spoke more of an Asian descent than anything else.

In the back of the room a tall man was bent over a microscope. His short, curly born hair ruffled. The lab coat was tattered and covered in as much dirt as what covered Isaak's black coat.

"Take what we've on the subject and get out here. Or better find a way to hid it." Isaak glanced at the two people he'd been working with the past few years. Carter Hall was a well renowned geneticist. Up until five years ago he'd worked for the UN until he'd mysteriously vanished.

Emily had no ties to the UN except for being married to Carter. Isaak had met the two of them by chance and they'd escaped to this underground city of enhanced humans. Or, he should say, illegal enhanced humans.

Here the three of them had started to try and create an enhanced human like none other. The attempts had ended in a near perfect human. The only problem was the child would end up like Isaak because Isaak had been the only thing living "close," and he used the term loosely, to a slow aging human. Centuries old, from what Carter had been able to tell. Granted Isaak had no memory beyond the past five years.

"We've it safe," Carter said, turning away from the microscope. He took the laptop and stowed it into a back. "I've got the last of the data incase another starts up on this. Let's go, Isaak."

"What about the people here?" Emily asked as Carter took her wrist.

"They knew the risk of letting us work here." Isaak led the way to the back entry. "Besides, this subject is their best chance at freedom, at all of humanity having freedom again."

Carter slung the bag over his shoulder. "Right now, we need to focus on getting out here. These people have a better chance if we leave."

That wasn't true, seeing as the UN believed Carter had been kidnapped by enhanced humans, but Isaak kept this to himself.

"We need to go," Isaak urged her. He tried to open the door but nothing happened. The damned thing was locked. Isaak threw his bodyweight against the door. It creaked. His shoulder throbbed as he did so again. The wood splintered before cracking. The door swung open on broken hinges. "Go!"

Carter raced passed him, pulling Emily behind him. Looking around, Isaak could just make out the screams sounding from the front of the camp. The UN had already entered. Isaak raced after the two. It took him a few seconds to catch up.

"The UN's already down here. We need to move swiftly," Isaak urged them. It was important the subject didn't fall into UN hands.

Isaak raced up the rusting ladder and pushed open the rotting wood hatch. Leaping out of the hole, he could hear the distant sound of gun fire. He turned and held out his hand to Emily. Her soft, warm hand grasped his. Pulling her up, the rumbling of gun fire grew louder. The UN was moving this way.

Carter was only a heartbeat behind his wife. "It's getting close," stated carter, glancing to his left.

Following his gaze, Isaak could just see the flashes through the darkness of the night. "This way." Isaak went right, away from the battle.

From the gloom of night rolled a tank. Several soldiers raced up on either side of the tank. The white uniforms marked them clearly as UN forces. The thrumming of a helicopter sounded overhead.

"Go," Isaak hissed at Emily and Carter. "I'll draw their fire."

"No, Isaak." Emily's hand closed on his arm. "You can't sacrifice yourself like this."

"The subject is the only hope this world has of rising from the mess the nations have put it in," Isaak tried very hard not to snap at her. "You two need to escape and ensure its safety."

"Becareful, my friend," Carter whispered before pulling Emily behind a wall. Isaak could just hear the two of them slip off over the noise of the helicopter.

Light flare around Isaak. Helicopter lowered. Strands of black hair whipped at his eyes, tickling his forehead. The short strands were covered in grim, speaking of the years he'd spent with the enhanced humans.

"You there, are you a civilian or an enhanced freak!" a man called from atop the tank.

Isaak smiled at them. "I don't know. Which am I in your eyes?" Isaak lifted his hand.

"Open fire!" the man bellowed.

The muzzles of countless guns flare. The tank turned to point its long barrel at Isaak. A shield appeared before him. The bullets slammed into before clattering harmless to the ground. A blinding flash filled the space as the tank fired.

Isaak's boots dug into the dirt. He skidded back as the weapon slammed into the shield. It spun there before _bam_! Isaak's ears rang as the night was light in fire. He skidded back, back slamming into the wall.

Gasping, Isaak stumbled, clutching his aching side. He glared at the UN forces. Teeth gritted against the pain, he charged them. Weaponless, with only his shield, Isaak knew this to be suicide. It didn't matter as long it bought enough time for Carter and Emily to get clear.

A scream of pure defiance tore from Isaak's lips. He leapt at the nearest soldier, summon the shield to him. The soldier freaked, firing several useless shots. The shield slammed into the man. The soft popping of bone sounded as the man was crushed under the shield and the force of Isaak's impact.

Whipping around, Isaak guarded against several more shot. The sound of firing guns was thunder in the night. He leapt behind a soldier. Taking hold of his head, Isaak snapped the man's neck.

Pain shot through his hip. Snarling, Isaak turned. The man with the red rimmed uniform of command stood behind Isaak. His gun pointed and still smoking for the shot he'd fired.

"Aim for his back!" the commander shouted. "The shield doesn't cover there."

Isaak roared with pain. He charged towards the commander. Fire shot through his leg. A bullet thumped into the ground. He stumbled. The ground struck his knee.

"Bind him!" the commander called.

The first few soldiers raced to do so. Isaak used his good leg to thrust him towards the nearest soldier. His shoulder slammed into the man's throat. Taking hold of the man, he thrust his knee straight into the man's throat. The soldier was dead before he hit the ground.

Balancing on is good leg, Isaak called the shield to guard against several soldiers. One raced around the shield. Isaak thrust his fingers into the man's eye. Warm blood gushed round his fingers. The soldier shrieked, stumbling back and clutching his face.

Isaak twisted on his ball of his foot. Bullets thudded to the ground. There was only so long he could keep this up and with his leg injured – gah! His arm went numb. The shield vanished as Isaak fell forward. Knee slamming into the ground, warm blood dripped to the dry earth.

"You put up quite a fight." The command strode over to Isaak. The cool barrel of the gun rested between Isaak's eyes. "You've earned the right to tell me your name before we take you in, slim."

Isaak glared up at the commander.

"Come now, it's a name," stated the commander.

"Isaak," the word was a more snarl than anything else. "I'm called Isaak."

"No last name with that?"

Isaak glared at the man. How he'd enjoy breaking open the man's skull. "None," Isaak relied. "It's just Isaak."

The commander flipped the gun so he held it by the muzzle. "Well, Isaak, it'll be a very short trip for you."

Pain exploded through Isaak's skull. Darkness swam before his eyes before overtaking him. He was aware of mumbling then the rumbling of an engine. He sank deeper into the darkness.

Next Isaak was aware of cold, hard metal pressed against him. A light doubled then went one and doubled again over him. He blinked. The light returned to one before doubling again and repeating.

Isaak tried to sit up. Pain shot through his body. Gasping, he collapsed back onto the metal table.

The light steadied. Isaak turned his head. His wrist were bound to the back as were his legs. Turning his head back, he could just make out wiring running from the bindings to a large generator.

"My, you're certainly a strong. Far stronger than those others the commander brought back from America."

Isaak's ear pressed against the cold metal. A shadow paced around the table just out over the light. From his silhouette Isaak could tell the man was rather scrawny.

"Most were crying with the first bolt of energy," stated the man. "Up the output. Let's see how much pain our new subject can handle." The words weren't meant for Isaak.

Energy surged through Isaak. Writhing, it took all his willpower not to cry out. The energy was cut.

"Good, very good," the man sneered. "I believe we've found our test subject. Again."

The energy coursed through Isaak's body before ebbing away.

"Again." The word was repeated every time the energy faded. Blood trickled into Isaaks mouth as bit his lip to stop form crying out. The pain was so immense. "Yes, yes, I like this one." The man laughed, a creaky sort of laugh. It was wretched and horse, inhuman. "Check his DNA. If he's in the system he's useless to us."

Isaak's eyes rolled. He fell again into the bliss of shadows and darkness.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Just going to say this now, because I know someone will ask it. At this point in time Isaak's only power other than immortality is the Shield of Asmodai. The other powers are going to come later on in the book.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter, please leave a comment or review even if you don't have an account on . I would like to hear what you think on this story.**) **


	2. Part 1: A Rotten World

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Part 1: A Rotten World

"_This world is rotting from the core. A perfect human, a god will recreate this world in his image."_—Isaak

"_You were a brother to me. I trusted you!"_—Carter Hall

"_In the deepest of lies, is hidden a small grain of truth."_—Thomas Hall

* * *

**(Author's Note: **The most exciting chapter in the book XD.**) **


	3. Chapter 1: Within Hell

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Chapter 1: Within Hell

The light swayed over Isaak. The light flickered, casting uneven shadows over him. There was no telling how long Isaak had lain there, staring unseeing at the light. No one had come or gone. The only feeling of passage of time was the dull hunger in his gut and the dryness of his mouth.

Somewhere beyond a door hissed. Isaak didn't move. The sound was dim; unreal. It came from the deepest depths of some unknown hell.

"Well, it seems you're not in any system," stated the scrawny man.

At last the man stepped from the shadows. His face was cover in a strange mask which vaguely resembled a gasmask. One eye of the mask was built as a magnifying glass. The sides were a gasmask. He wore thick gloves and light armor.

The man turned and took a syringe from a tray. Isaak eyed the strange, red liquid sloshing in it. This didn't look too promising. Granted, he hadn't expected to be enjoying a cake or anything in a place like this.

The needle moved towards Isaak's arm. The man paused before the needle pricked Isaak's arm. Molten lava poured through Isaak's veins. His breath became uneven. The world danced. The edges blurred.

"My, my, look at these vitals," the man sounded almost pleased. "What a subject we've here," he laughed. "This one will be fun to play with. A lot of fun indeed."

There was a pause in which buzzing filled Isaak's ears. He gasped. Sweet coated his face. Breath came to him in short bursts.

"Cool him down and take him to one of the cells. This man isn't to be used in mining, tell the UN, he's my new test subject. I'll find the perfect combination for them yet."

The connection was cut. Isaak's head spun as the guards dragged him from the table. His arms were bound in chains.

"Wait, wait," the man said, stepping before Isaak. The man took held of Isaak's head and forced him down. His jaw was forced open. "Good, very good. Take off that shirt off his."

"Yes, sir," stated the guard.

The fabric tore as if it were made of paper. Isaak didn't fell the cold against his molten skin.

"For one so thin there's much strength in you," stated the man. "Take him away."

The guard threw the shreds of Isaak's shirt over his shoulders. Isaak stumbled as the guard pushed him forward. His legs felt as led. Each step sent a jolt of pain through his body. The floor was covered in grim. His bare feet slid on the filth.

The guard shoved Isaak into another room. Cold water slammed into Isaak before he was bushed forward again. Shivering, the heat of his veins dimmed to leave only ice behind. A band was snapped around his neck.

"There, no more shields unless you want to be electrocuted," the guard laughed. "We can't have our experiments and slaves running about, now can we?"

Slaves? Isaak's eyes widened. So it was true. The UN used the enhanced humans they'd created as slaves now. Instead of being the soldiers to help keep the UN in power, those born with or experimented on to gain enhancements were now the slaves which fueled the futile search for minerals, ores, and oil.

Cold metal greeted Isaak's feet. The guard pushed him onto a large ramp which slowly wound down along the side of the cylindrical space. Air here was clogged with gases and fine dust. The sounds of mining echoed up from the bottom. Isaak chanced a glance downward. People wearing collars like his were lifting rocks into vehicles or coming from the shadows beyond Isaak's field of vision.

"Move," the guard shoved Isaak forward. "Down here." The guard pulled Isaak into an opening in the stone wall. Steel cells lined the walls. Isaak couldn't see into any of them. There were moans coming from one. Across from each cell was a camera. They stopped before a door at the end of the hall. The guard unlocked it. The door slid open. Isaak felt the chains loosen. Before he could react he was shoved into the cell.

Stumbling, Isaak tried to keep his balance. His foot caught. He pitched forward, striking the floor. The door slammed behind him and threw Isaak into near darkness. The only light flitter in from the window in the door. The guard looked through it at Isaak, a sneer on his face.

"This'll teach an enhanced freak like you you're nothing."

"Wait." Isaak leapt to his feet. The shutter snapped closed, throwing him into complete darkness.

Isaak collapsed to his knees. The cold of the room pressed down on him from all sides.

"You new here?" a gravely voice asked. The sound was muffled as if it were coming from one of the other cells.

Isaak edged towards the door and leaned against it. "Yeah," he confessed. "How long have you been down here?"

"Don't know. Don't see why it matters." The man's voice was thin and gravely. It sounded to be someone in their later years. "Got a name kid?"

"Isaak." And he wasn't a kid, but Isaak kept this to himself. "What about you?"

"Na, don't 'member it," stated the man. "Best not to in the long run."

"Is there anything I need to know about this place?" Isaak asked, turning the subject away from names. Isaak wasn't even his real one. When he'd met up with Carter the man had given it to him.

"Keep your head down and do as you told. Whatever little freedom you had outa here is gone now."

Well, dah. Isaak had figured that much out on his own. "Is there a way for someone on the outside to get in here?" Isaak asked.

"What, think your other enhanced buddies goin' risk their hid for you?" the old man snorted. "Pigs will fly the day our people be comin' together against the norms and actually stick our necks out for another."

"He's not an enhanced human," Isaak retorted, trying to defend Carter. His friend would know Isaak had been captured. Surely Carter wouldn't just abandon Isaak now.

At this the old man burst out laughing. "You've gotta be kiddin' me. A norm wouldn't wanna save you. To norms we're their cattle, slaves, lad rats; cannon fodder."

"You're wrong. Not all normals are like that," Isaak defended Carter. Besides Isaak wasn't really an enhanced human. He didn't know what he was.

"You'll see, kid, you'll see."

Isaak pressed his back against the door and stared at the dark room. Now he could make out the rags in one corner which made up the bed and a bucket in the other. It was the Middle Ages all over again. Pressing his legs to his chest, Isaak shivered.

There was no telling how long Isaak stared at the shadows of the room. Only soon they began to move. He stared harder, watching them shift. The second they started to form something the figures vanished as wisps of shadow.

xxx

Carter shivered. The coming winter hung heavily in the air. He knelt down and stocked the small fire he'd gotten going. Just out of sight he could hear Emily coughing, ill from having the subject placed in her. Carter had meant to take the egg from her when he could but at this rate they'd be unable to get clear of the UN blockade and he couldn't very well remove the egg from her in these conditions. It'd kill her.

"Where's Isaak?" Emily's weak voice sounded from the door into the run down building. She looked pale and was shivering even though she wore both Carter's lab coat and his suit coat. "It's been nearly a week, Carter. He should've found us by now."

Carter stood and move around the fire to her. "Don't worry so much, my love." He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. "I'm certain we'll meet up with him once beyond the blockade. Then we'll be able to remove the subject from you was well."

Emily backed away from Carter, shaking her head. "No, this is our child. It deserves a chance at life."

"Emily," Carter began, "be reasonable. The test subject isn't even human, it can't be our—"

Pain lanced through his face. Gingerly Carter touched the raw cheek before looking at Emily. Her hand was still raised, green eyes flashing in anger.

"It's our child! This isn't just another of your experiments, Carter Hall, this's you child you're talking about. You placed our genetics into the child to get it to live, didn't you? That makes it your and my child!"

"It's still not human," Carter argued. "This child was created purely through science. It makes it not hu—" The pain in his cheek increased.

"It's our child. A baby."

Carter rubbed his cheek. "Fine, fine, we'll keep it," Carter grumbled. "But Isaak isn't going to be pleased when he finds out." He sat down before the fire and glared at the far wall. No, Isaak wouldn't like it. The man was good when it came to science and had been easy to gain the trust of, but for some reason Carter didn't think Isaak understand the concept of a family.

"He will," Emily said, sitting down next to him and snuggling up against his arm to keep warm. "Isaak's an understanding man. You don't give him enough credit."

"And you give him too much."

"Then we make a fine team," stated Emily as she closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh.

The next few weeks passed in a haze of fear and worry. Carter was forced to move them several times to avoid UN patrols. It'd been over three months now since the UN attack. Emily had developed a slight cough as the snow started to fall. At this rate she and the child wouldn't last the winter.

"There," Carter pulled a worn blanket he'd found over his wife. He placed a loving hand on her swollen stomach worry filling him. Her decision to keep the child might just kill her. "Is that any better?" he asked, removing his hand and regretting ever saying yes to this.

Emily nodded, giving him a week smile. "We'd have a better chance at sneaking out tonight," Emily murmured. "It's Christmas after all."

"We could head for another safe zone, find more enhanced humans so our-our son won't feel so alone," Carter suggested. It's only been a few days since he'd run the test and discovered Emily as carrying a boy.

"I'd like that," Emily smiled. "I'd really like that." Her breathing deepened as she fell into a fitful sleep.

Carter watched her before his gaze turned to falling snow outside the old building. "We're not going to make it out of this, my love," he whispered, brushing his thumb over her forehead. "Not without outside help. Where the hell are you, Isaak?"

xxx

Isaak spread his fingers wide. The black dust swirled from his hand and five shapes grew from the shadows. Their eyeless faces looking towards him and the bodies of demons. They grinned at him. He didn't return the emotion they showed. Instead he held them there and stared at them in silence.

There was no telling how many days had passed, no way to mark time. All Isaak knew was normals had abandoned him to this hell. He shifted, the raw feeling of his unless arm sending a jolt through his body. The mad man had seen Isaak again and again, injecting him with more and more liquids. Most were now black and Isaak suspected were unlocking these new abilities in him. He could shift shadows to his command and use the dust for more than just a shield now.

Upon occasion the mad man tried to get Isaak to show him progress, but Isaak just pretended not to have new powers. He sat alone in the darkness of his cell practicing control with only his demons as company.

"Hey, kid, you still alive in there?" the old man's hoarse voice came from through the walls.

"I'm not a kid," Isaak stated, emotion didn't come to him. The time in here had made forced him to start to remember his life. Those he'd killed in order to survive. A demon they'd called him.

"I ain't able to hear you. Speak up."

Isaak flicked his hand one of the demons vanished.

"What the hell is this?!" the old man shouted.

A perfect test subject to see how deadly these demons were.

A scream shattered the little quiet there was. Isaak continued to look dully at the demons, feeling nothing as the old man was no doubt ripped to shreds.

"What's going on in there?!" a guard shouted. The sound of him racing down the hall echoed to Isaak. The door into the old man's cell banged open. "What the hell's this?!" the next moment the sound of the guard vomiting sounded.

A smile curled Isaak's thin lips. He reached out and touched the bloodied demon's head. The demons melded into the shadows, vanishing at Isaak's unspoken command.

Several strands of matted, greasy hair fell into Isaak's eyes. Just a bit more and he'd be ready. He would be ready to break from this place and take the enhanced humans with him, to take this rotten world and turn it on its head.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Just a note, this book isn't just about Isaak. He and Thomas are the two it's about, but Thomas doesn't enter until the next chapter or so. Also why Carter tells apart of this is because Thomas isn't alive yet. When Thomas enters Carter won't have any more point of view moments or might not. I don't know yet.

The next note is on Isaak's codename. He's the Wizard of Machines that doesn't make him a magical wizard, but a technological one.**) **


	4. Chapter 2: To Trust

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Chapter 2: To Trust

Dampness had crept into the cell. Cold and bitter compared to what it'd been days before. The metal floor bit into Isaak's bare feet. Breath rose in buffy clouds only just seen through the gloom. Despite the cold of air, Isaak didn't bother moving to the ragged blankets. He sat in the same position, back pressed against the ice cold door. His dark eyes locked on the shifting forms of demons.

Carter wasn't coming. If winter had settled on the world months had passed since Isaak was captured. Carter wasn't coming. If he had been then he'd have come. It'd been foolish of Isaak to think a mortal human, a normal human would place stock on Isaak's life. Not that he was going to die here. Ha, it was almost laughable to think of such a thing occurring in this slime pit.

"A rotten world," Isaak coughed, his throat dry. He couldn't remember the last time he drank or ate anything. Food was often not given.

The clank of boots against metal echoed through to Isaak. He released the demons each vanishing into the shadows. They were coming to take him again. A smile curled Isaak's lips. A little more, a little more and the bitter sweet taste of revenge would be his.

The door creaked open. A boot slammed into Isaak's side, sending him to the ground. Both arms were forced into chains, but it was slow and made as painful as possible. At least the guard thought it was made painful. Isaak couldn't really feel much in this right arm.

"Up." The guard yanked Isaak to his feet before shoving Isaak out into the hall.

xxx

Carter sat in a UN base. After so long in the cold, the warmth almost burned. A few nights ago he and Emily had been found by the UN. As expected the UN had treated them like long lost friends, with a kindness they had shown. It was apparent the UN thought Carter and Emily had been captured by the enhanced humans.

"Doctor Carter Hall," a raspy voice sounded over Carter.

Looking up, Carter's eyes fell over the lead scientist of this large base. He was short, a strange mask held in one hand looking like a cross between a surgeon's glasses, a miner's goggles, and a gasmask. The man wore all black under his white lab coat, a thin layer of armor just visible.

"The brass wanted me to show you what some of your fine work is being put to use for," stated the man. He had mousy features. Large, cold, brown eyes and a mistrustful look about him, made it all to clear this man wasn't the type Carter would've worked with. He leaned heavily on a metal cane. The red of blood was ingrained into the metal. "You're working for me now," stated the man. His voice was that of one who'd grown up in the polluted areas outside of the UN cities.

"That's right," Carter stated. He stood, towering over the short man.

When the UN had found Carter and Emily they'd agreed to treat Emily and the child she carried if Carter agreed to work for this mouse of a man. If Emily hadn't been so ill and the child's life threatened, Carter would've sooner punched this man than agree to this.

"Leave your lab coat up here," stated the man. "And take a mask."

Up here? Carter removed his lab coat and placed it beside the others. The man did the same. Carter took one of the breath masks from the small table and put it one.

"The UN never gave me your name," Carter started as they two of them started down the hall.

"Doctor Ulf Tanner, a German geneticist under the employ of the United Nations." The man gave a slight, almost fake bow.

"German?"

"You're part German yourself, correct?"

"I'm more English than German, but yes, I do have some German blood." Carter wasn't really seeing the point to this conversation. Bloodlines no longer held sway. They were all united, though he could spit on the world.

Ulf put on his mask, giving a slight shrug. The doors hissed open and he stepped onto the platform elevator.

Following him, Carter wondered why they needed masks. This wasn't where the pollution was heavy.

The floor lurched before the elevator started its slow dissent. Time passed slowly, in complete silence. The soft sound of mining filled the air. The walls gave way before Carter to reveal a huge mineshaft.

"The UN placed many enhanced humans to work in this mine," stated Ulf. "It's the only which hasn't neared depletion."

"Enhanced humans?" Carter couldn't believe what this man was saying, what the UN was doing. He'd know enhanced humans were dealt hard hands, but he'd always assumed they were placed into the military not put to work as slaves.

"The UN has no other use for them and it gives us a chance to see how these people evolve with each new generation."

It felt as if what little warmth Carter had in him fled then. This was wrong. "They're people," Carter stated, not sure if Ulf could hear him or not. "We can't just treat them like they're animals." What future did his son have? What sort of world was Carter building for him?

"Leave your ideals behind, Doctor Hall. There's no place for kindness here. All of these people are here because they committed a crime against the UN or a human. They've no right to have your pity."

No right? Was this man insane? Enhanced humans were still human. Carter might not have seen his son as human right away but now he knew for a fact his son was human. How did these people have no right?

The elevator jolted to a stop. Ulf led Carter off it onto a long ramp which wound down. Carter stepped to the edge and looked down. Visible as only shadows below were what had to be the enhanced humans working the mine.

"This way, Doctor Hall."

Carter turned from the railing, heart sinking. So many people had their lives ripped away. So many were now forced to work in this mine. What else was going on here? Perhaps experiments the UN wasn't even aware of.

Starting down the ramp with Ulf, Carter only half listened to his list of duties. He would be down here at least once a week or so to check on the people. Though the way Ulf made it sound these were nothing more than Ulf's personal lab rats.

A body flew passed them. The loud clang of the man striking the railing echoed through the mine. He fell to the ground as a pill of dirty rags and tangled black hair.

Carter stared at him, trying to place the man. The filth and longer hair made it difficult.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ulf snapped at the guard. He stormed over to the guard. "I told all guards to treat that one with care. If he's damaged it'll be your heads."

A flicker of rage filled Carter. Ulf was talking about this man as if he really were a rat.

"The damned rat bit me," the guard grumbled through his armored breath mask.

The man shifted. He looked up and spat out blood. It-it couldn't be—

"Isaak," Carter breathed. He edged towards Isaak, keeping an eye on Ulf and the guard to make certain they weren't watching. "Isaak?" Carter knelt down before his friend.

"Well, this is a surprise," Isaak stated, sounding more like he'd just taken a stroll than been thrown against a railing. "I didn't think you'd find me."

"I'm here now," Carter whispered. "How'd you end up here?"

"Doctor Hall," Ulf snapped.

Carter sprang to his feet and stared at the shorter man.

"That subject's none of your concern." Ulf strode over to them with the guard at his side. "Here's the list of your assignments. You'd best get to it if you want to see your sick wife this week." With that he barked orders at the guard.

The guard promptly pulled Isaak off the ground and shoved him up the ramp. They vanished down a passageway.

Carter looked at the one Isaak had come from. He'd make damn certain he spoke with Isaak again, more than that he'd get his friend out of here no matter the cost. Isaak was a good man. He wasn't an enhanced human, not in the means the UN was familiar with. He didn't belong here.

Time passed slowly. Carter didn't start working, he moved so he would be able to watch for Isaak, but remain hidden incase Ulf exited first.

Hours slipped by before Ulf appeared, wiping blood from his hands. The guard followed him. "He's hiding something," Ulf growled. "I want him back in three hours. This new one has to have done something. There's no way he's not manifested anything new."

"Yes, sir," stated the guard. He vanished down the tunnel again.

Ulf stormed away, not taking any notice of Carter.

A few moments later the guard reappeared with Isaak. Water dripped from the tangled mess Isaak's hair had become. The guard was dragging Isaak more than anything else. His arm was held tightly in the guard's hand, bare feet not even attempting to stand, and, worse still, blood dripped from Isaak's lips. His eyes were glazed, a fog falling over them as if he were going blind.

Carter didn't move until the guards vanished. He edged towards the hall and waited in the shadows, crouched down behind a few boxes. Several long moments passed before the guards reappeared. As they vanished from sight, Carter slipped from his hiding place and down the hall.

"You still can't sneak up on people, Doctor Hall," Isaak's cool voice sounded from the cell at the very end of the hall.

Carter raced over to it and knelt down. "Isaak, what are you doing down here?"

There was no reply to this. Did Carter have the wrong cell or something? He could've sworn he'd heard Isaak from this one.

"Emily and I were worried when we couldn't find you," Carter tried changing the subject.

"What month is it?" Isaak asked from the other side of the door.

So it was the right cell after all. "You've been here for nearly four months," Carter explained. "If you were captured after we separated that is."

"Four months, ah, I see now."

Carter frowned at this before changing back to the original question, "Seriously, Isaak, I know you're old, but you weren't enhanced, right?"

The reply was bit in coming. "No, I wasn't through modern science. It doesn't matter anymore though. That friend of yours has experimented on me enough now that I'm no doubt considered an 'enhanced human.'"

"Friend? You mean Doctor Ulf Tanner? He's no friend of mine, Isaak."

There was a pause but only the sound of Isaak shifting came.

"I promise you, I'll do everything I can to get you out of here."

Another pause before Isaak spoke. "Where's the subject?" it was an important question, one Carter hadn't expected to hear since discovering Isaak was in this situation.

"The subject?" Carter said stupidly, caught completely off guard by Isaak's question.

"Yes, the subject," even though Isaak's voice seemed calm there was a hint of a bitter annoyance that Carter didn't know what Isaak was talking about.

"Safe," Carter said, regaining some of his wits.

"In UN hands?"

"Of course not!"

"Good, very good."

"You shouldn't be worried about the subject," Carter began. "Getting you out of here safely should be your top priority."

"In your eyes. In mine the subject is everything, the key to the perfect being."

Worry filled Carter at this. Never before had he heard such passion in Isaak's voice. "Are you're memories returning?" Carter asked, swallowing passed the dryness of his throat. The walls felt as if they were pressing down on him.

No reply.

"I'll be back as soon as I can be," Carter vowed. "I'll have plan in place when next we speak." Standing, Carter slipped down the hall. He quickly set to work on his duties while he thought on how bested to get Isaak out of this mess.

xxx

Isaak listened to Carter's clumsy retreat. It was foolish, he decided, to have hoped such a man would be able to help Isaak here. All of it was so very foolish. In the end there was only the slimmest of chances that Carter would be able to get Isaak free from this hell hole. Even those would result in deaths of many. Not that Isaak minded killing. He'd killed all his life. As a child it'd been to survive as an adult it'd been funny to watch people plead as all the life was drained from them, all their hope, all the rotting ideals and stupidity of the mortal mind.

Shivering, Isaak pressed his back against the wall. Sweat trickled down his face and neck. A fever, caused by the new drug no doubt. Or the two new drugs. The cold increased. At the same time he was insanely warm.

Lifting his hand, Isaak tried to call the demons. Instead, a spark of light began to form over him. His normally useless arm began to tingle. His fingers twitched. Then he lifted the arm. Pins and needle poked at him but Isaak ignored as he lifted both hands as one. A ball of light began to form. Quickly Isaak cut the power, sensing it would be wise to wait in testing this one.

Isaak stood. Legs water as he moved to the center of the room. He stopped. A pool of darkness began to form under him. His mind pictured Ulf's work place. The pool grew. He began to sink through it. Inch by inch he began to sink into the floor. Then, the dark pool dripping from him, Isaak began to see the work place.

A sharp pain exploded in his skull – Isaak slammed back into his cell. Gasping, his back and head throbbing, he stared at the ground before him. Now that had been most interesting.

Isaak stood and tried again and again and again. Two hours passed before he at last managed to fully leave the pool within the right room. Stumbling, Isaak slammed into the table and leapt away.

Well, that was a most interesting power. A smile curled his lips. Now to see what other powers this Ulf character was trying to give Isaak. He moved to the computer. Hacking into it was little trouble. Ulf didn't seem the type of person who worried about such matters.

Information appeared on the screen. Isaak began to read through it. The powers included an electromagnetic cannon, no doubt the light Isaak had summoned. There was also the ability to use the same ability to change shadows into the demons or to cast an "illusion" to appear as another. Nowhere in here was the ability to use shadows to move himself from one area to another. Ah, yes, now Isaak remembered, he'd already had that ability. It was that ability and the shield which had helped through countless ages.

Isaak shut off the computer and returned to a clear space. It was easier this time to return to the cell. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to use the ability to escape. Besides it was better this way. Why not let the doctor finish his tests? Isaak could survive it.

The next time the guards placed Isaak into his cell, the room was spinning. The cool floor felt almost a blessing compared to the heat of his skin. Every inch of his body felt as if it were being burned by the devil's fire… again.

"Isaak," a voice hissed from the other side of the door. It was Carter. "I think I've a plan to get you out of here."

Isaak pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm listening," his voice cracked.

At once Carter launched into a detail on how the guards would be switching out in five months time. It was then that the security was lowest and it'd be easy to get Isaak out here if disguised. At the end of the explanation a loaf of bread and a bottle of water slipped through hole in the door.

"I'm sorry it's not much, but it's all I could sneak down here."

"It's more food than I've seen in ages." Isaak caught the bread and bite into it. The loaf was almost sweet compared to crap the guards feed him.

"Will you manage waiting so long to escape?" Carter asked.

"Of course." What did Carter think he was? Helpless?

"I'll be back tomorrow with more food and water. The plan will work, Isaak. I promise I'll get you out of here." Carter slipped off.

Isaak leaned against the wall, nibbling on the bread. Perhaps, just this once, a mortal meant his words. Just this once, Isaak would trust someone who lived in constant fear of death. Yes, just this once.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **There are a lot of time skips early on. The next chapter will have one of several months and the chapter after that several years. There might be a few more, but it's because these chapters are extremely important to the overall plot. Thomas enters soon and the next chapter should be the last one with Carter telling part of the story for a very long time… hopefully.**) **


	5. Chapter 3: The Hall Brothers, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Chapter 3: The Hall Brothers, Part 1: the Genius and the Bart

"Carter." Emily's voice was wispy, frail, and so unlike the strong, kind woman Carter had fallen in love with years ago. She lifted her hand and Carter took it. "Where is he?" she rasped.

"With the doctors," Carter whispered. Fear flickered in his heart. Her skin was sickly pale, covered in sweat from giving birth and fever. "They're making certain he's healthy." Her heart rate was so low. It felt like each beat might be her last.

A small smile pulled at Emily's white lips. "I'm happy you chose to keep him," she whispered. "He'll be a great son. I just know it. I'm so happy." Her hand felt so frail he feared to squeeze it.

"Emily, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. We'll get Isaak out of here and the four of us will run for it. It'll all be fine." Carter rubbed his thumb over her forehead.

Just then the doctor appeared with the small precious bundle. "I think it best if you hold him, Doctor Hall." The doctor passed Carter the small bundle.

Taking his son, Carter stared into the small, round face. He was perfect in very way imaginable. "Emily, look at him." Carter lowered his son so Emily could help hold him.

Emily moved her hand and touched the baby's soft face. "He's beautiful," she whispered. Her soft green eyes were filled with joy and pain as she looked on their son.

"What should we call him?"

Brushing her finger over his face, Emily smiled at the quiet baby. "Thomas. I like the name Thomas. Thomas Hall sounds perfect." Her voice cracked with each word.

"Yes, Thomas is a perfect name." Carter's eyes burned. He wanted to cry. "Doctor, is there anything you can do for her?"

The doctor shook his head. "No."

Behind Carter the door swooshed open. He froze, heart stopping as Emily's hand fell limp. The sound of her flat lining filled the room.

"My," Ulf stated behind Carter, "it seems giving birth to that experiment was too much for your wife to handle."

Carter was on his feet in an instant. Arms wrapped around his son in a protective barrier. "Get out," Carter growled. Tears burned his eyes. He'd just lost his wife and now this man wanted to take all Carter had left her, his precious son.

The doctor was behind Carter, trying to revive Emily. All of Carter's attention was Ulf and the soft, precious life Carter held.

"People call me cold, but you killed your life for the ultimate enhanced human to come to be. Wouldn't you call that cold?" Ulf took a step forward.

Carter glanced at the open window.

"Now, give him to me and I'll let you live."

"He's not an experiment!" Carter growled. "He's my son."

"Come now, we both know that thing is only a lab rat, an experiment you were willing to give your wife's life for." There was a wicked glint in Ulf's eye.

"Go to hell!" Carter turned and raced for window.

"Stop him." The cry followed Carter as he leapt.

Holding his son to him, air rushed passed Carter. He landed hard on his shoulder, rolling several feet. All the while he kept his son close. The boy had woken. His cries hunted Carter as he leapt to his feet. Searing pain pulsed through his shoulder as he glanced down at his son. Relief washed over Carter in a dizzying wave. Thomas was unharmed, crying, but unharmed.

"After him!" Ulf's shout carried down to Carter.

Carter broke into a run. Fear beat through his veins. His senses were hyperaware as he raced away from compound and the hell it offered his son. He wouldn't – he couldn't lose Thomas, not so soon after losing his wife, not ever.

Entering the city, Carter raced through the crowds. The blue sky over head, nothing more than an illusion to guard the city against the outside pollution, contrasted with the wild fear gnawing away at him.

The warmth of his son reassured Carter they could make it. His feet pounded against the paved road, his ears beating with roaring blood and the noise all around him. People leapt out at him from the crowd, each could be after him and Thomas. All of them an enemy waiting to pounce, to kill him and take Thomas away, it wouldn't happen. Thomas was everything, he would live and live free. There was no way in hell Carter would let his son be a slave. There was no way in hell!

Carter skidded to a stop before the airport. He raced in, breath coming to him in short bursts. Coming to the counter, Carter managed to buy two tickets to London for him and his precious son. No luggage, not even a bottle for the crying baby, only the clothes on their backs and the distant hope London would offer some freedom.

Racing to the plane, Carter got on and into his seat moments before takeoff. It wasn't until Carter felt the plane takeoff that a thought wormed its way into his panic filled mind: Isaak. He'd completely forgotten about Isaak. There was no going back now, no way to return, no way he could ever return to that place as long as Ulf knew Thomas' secret.

Carter brushed his thumb over his son cheek, managing to quiet him some. "It's all right," he whispered, "I promise, I'll always protect you, I promise."

Thomas' only reply was to stare up at Carter with the blue eyes of a new born and to move his little mouth. It was enough of a reply. The only one Carter needed to calm his still racing heart.

A tear trickled from Carter's eye. Even after all of this, his son would never know his mother. Emily had given her life to bring Thomas into the world and it was all Carter's fault. If he'd only been able to get them out of the cold sooner, if he'd only—

"I'm sorry," he whispered as a tear his son's blanket. "I'm so sorry."

xxx

There was nothing left. Isaak knew a month had passed since the supposed escape date, maybe more, but there was nothing left. Carter had left without a word. It was laughable really. Here Isaak had thought, for once he could trust someone normal only to have that trust spat up as if it was foul, rotting flesh.

Pulling the blanket up over his shoulders, Isaak shivered. There was nothing left, only a dim, faint feeling which told him all he wanted could still be. It wasn't all lost yet. Isaak knew most of went into the subject, but he wasn't a geneticist. He couldn't create his gods. He wasn't meant to. The subject, it'd been his hope that the subject was the one he'd waited so long for. The one who was immortal like Isaak, but was more an angel than a demon, the one meant to bring the gods to this world.

Even still, there was propuse in living. If it took another several centuries for his gods to come, Isaak would be prepared for them. Yes, he'd raise an army for them. He'd start the fight for them. He'd start cleansing this world with fire for the day they came, for the day they were ready to recreate this world in their image.

xxx

The soft tabbing of fingers against the keys of a laptop filled the large, cluttered basement. Thomas leaned closer to the screen, eyes locked on the information there. His thin face, held the bluish light cast by the screen and his pale green eyes were narrowed against that light.

"Wrong," Thomas grumbled and leaned back, shaking his head. Strands of his curly hair fell into his eyes.

Thomas was a lanky, scrawny boy of fifteen. Here in the quiet of the dark basement was the only place he had to escape to. It was the only place he could go and study. Though, he was certain it would change when his little brother discovered where Thomas was hiding… again.

Stretching, Thomas nodded and entered the information. The program registered it as correct. A satisfied smile appeared on Thomas' face. It was time for a break from studying. He'd been at it straight since around midnight. The clock on his computer stated it was already eight in the morning. Boy how time flew when studying.

Thomas stood and looked around at the clutter. Most of it belonged to his rich step-mother, wicked witch that she was. Thomas' dad owned very little. As his dad put it, one only needed their wits and the clothes on their back.

As Thomas wondered through the storage room, his eyes caught an envelope wedged between a box and the wall. It was on the top shelf and a large pill was between Thomas and it. Shifting the web covered junk, Thomas started towards the envelope. At last he made it to the shelf.

Even though he stood at a good five ten for his age, the shelf was still well out of Thomas' reach. Granted his dad was something like six foot so would've need only a stool to get the envelope up there.

Thomas scanned the area. It didn't take him long to spot a web covered chair. Taking hold of it, Thomas began to wrestle it from the junk. The chair came loose. _Crash_, Thomas fell back into the shelf. Several boxes swayed menacingly over him. He watched, breath caught in his lungs, for several heart wrenching moments. They stopped moving. A breath escaped Thomas, that'd been way too close.

Standing, Thomas eyed the boxes. Thomas placed the chair where he'd been moments before. He tested the chair. It was stable enough. Not really the most trustworthy chair in the world, but it'd do. Thomas stepped up onto the chair, it swayed. Staying crouched, his heart racing, Thomas felt as if his heart was about to lodge in his throat. Oh, what a wonderful idea this had been, more stupid than wonderful!

After several moments Thomas began to uncurl from the crouched position. Inch by inch, he neared the top shelf until he'd come to his full height. Even at this height, Thomas couldn't see the top shelf, but he could reach it now. His hand touched a thick layer of dust. He moved it back, feeling around until his fingertips touched the envelope. Taking hold of it, Thomas grinned in triumph.

Thomas hopped down from the chair. It took a lot of effort not to race back to his seat. As he walked, he looked at the envelope. His name was written, of all things, on it. Once back at his chair, Thomas pushed back his laptop and set the envelope on the table. Sitting down, he never once took his eyes from it.

What could it hold? What was hidden within? Thomas hesitated, his hand an inch from clasp. Did he have a right to open this? His name was on it. Didn't that mean it was meant for him? With a shaking hand, Thomas undid the clasp and tipped the envelope. A data-cub tapped to the table as well as several fading pictures bounded together by a ribbon.

Thomas picked up the data-cub. He placed it on his laptop. The folder appeared on the holographic screen. Thomas looked through it. There were several files within. One contained video logs while others contained genetic coding. Thomas looked through the files on the genetic coding first. It was complex and was hard for even Thomas to decipher. The more he read, the more it became clear this was coding for to create a "near perfect" human, though the near perfect was more stated in the side notes.

Turning his attention to the video logs, Thomas opened the first one. A figure appeared on the screen. It was his father, younger, with no gray in his hair and less fatigue in his eyes.

"Day one, the start of creating this test subject is going slow at best. There's nothing to base it off of. No starting genetic code, nothing. Building a life from the floor up is near impossible. I may end up having to start from a base coding of myself and Emily."

Just then a woman appeared in the background. "Carter, several of the people here just brought someone inside. They say he needs medical treatment."

"All right, bring him back, love." Carter stood, not even bothering to turn off the video feed. He vanished off screen. A few moments later he appeared escorting several others. The two other men supported a third between them. "Put him there."

The two men did so before stepping back. "We found him just lying outside in the snow. He's not wearing a scruff or anything to protect against the outside air."

"I'll take care of him," Carter told the others.

Guard against the air? But the air was just fine, what were they talking about?

The two men went off screen and Carter bent over the tall man, checking for a pulse. "He's airways are clear," there was more question in Carter's voice than anything else. "Emily, turn off the video log."

The woman reappeared on screen before it blacked out.

The next log started. "There's no improvement. If anything the last one was even worse."

Thomas could just make out the man unconscious in the background. As his father continued on about the test subject, the man in the background shifted. He groaned as he sat up, placing his head in his hand.

"You're awake," Carter turned to the man. "How are feeling?"

The man didn't reply, only looked around himself, frowning.

"Do you have a name?"

"A name?" the man looked sharply at Carter. His dark eyes sent a chill straight through Thomas. "No, no name."

Thomas turned the pictures. The man was in some of them. Taking one, he turned it over. Typed on the back was a name: Isaak.

Before Thomas could turn back to the computer, the sound of footsteps thudding against the stairs came to him. Thomas shut down the file and closed the laptop. He slipped the pictures into a pocket.

_Whack_, _thud_, a fist collided with Thomas. The chair fell back with a loud thump. Gasping, eyes watering against the pain, Thomas knew at once who it was.

"Found you!"

A fist collided again with his nose. "Get off, Kadin!" Thomas shouted at his little brother. Thomas touched his throbbing nose. The warmth of blood greeted his fingers. He couldn't react. He couldn't react. If he did – the fallout would be far worse.

Kadin was a short, stocky kid even at the age of nine. He looked more like his mother than their father. His brown hair, straighter than a board, stuck out at odd angles showing he'd just come in from playing outside. His brown eyes glinted with amusement at Thomas' pain.

"Nope," Kadin grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "Mom said if I could break your nose, I'd get candy!" His grin widened, revealing several missing teeth Kadin was quite proud of. "So just hold still a bit, 'kay?"

"Seriously!" Thomas glared up at his brother. The brat. Why couldn't his step-mom just state she hated having Thomas around rather than set Kadin loose on him? "Get off, I don't have time for this!" Thomas snapped. "I've got to study."

At this Kadin sniffed. "Yeah, right, you're not trying to study that crap dad likes. You're just doing that so he doesn't throw you out."

"Dad would never throw me out! He'd never allow it."

"Well, dad won't be around forever."

"Just get off."

"Nope."

"Get off, Kadin."

"Not moving."

"Get," Thomas growled, "off." He couldn't shove Kadin. Since their dad was out for the month, working, Thomas couldn't touch his _half_-brother without being locked up for a few days.

"Not until your nose breaks." Kadin grinned and aimed another punch at Thomas' nose.

That was it! Thomas leapt up, causing Kadin to fall back, hitting his head against the table. Oh, shit. That hadn't been the best move in the world.

Clearly fake tears appeared in Kadin's eyes. He started to cry. Getting to his feet, he raced off, holding his head. "Mom, Thomas' being mean to me!"

Thomas watched him vanish up the stairs screaming. The next moment, "Thomas!" was bellowed so loading it was really shocking the dust didn't fall from the ceiling.

A sigh escaped Thomas. Grabbing his computer, he scowled. What luck he had? If only his father had chosen to marry someone who wasn't a rich snob. Thomas started up the stairs. Granted his father had only done so to keep Thomas safe. It didn't make life any easier.

A fat finger greeted Thomas the moment he stepped out of the musty basement in the bright, large, marble hall of the mansion. The entire place screamed wealth as did the extremely short woman jabbing her finger into his chest. Gold barclets, worth a fortune in and of themselves, clinked together. Actually she wore enough stones and jewels she could've bought her own country if the UN had allowed such a thing.

Kadin poked his tear streaked face out from behind the woman. He pulled own his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue at Thomas. It was as if Kadin was saying, "Nah, nah, my mom's here and yours isn't."

"You're to go to your room and not leave it until I say so!" Kadin's mother growled. "If not for your father, I'd have the servants throw you out with the rest of the trash. Get out of my sight."

"Yes, ma'am." Thomas bowed his head to her and walked off, heading for the backyard and the small place he and Carter called home. It was more Thomas living there now, ever since his father had married Serena. The only reason he had was because Serena had threatened him. Carter was even still displeased Thomas was only allowed in the house proper when Serena was home. As she put it, "to make certain that trash doesn't steal anything."

Thomas gave another sigh. What he wouldn't give to be free of this place.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I'm trying to switch between this one and _Divergent Path's_ rewrite.

A little note on how I view Isaak, I've it being he was born during a time religion was extrodenarly important, in his mind the God of man doesn't exist, but he has to cling to a fact there are gods, ones that wouldn't lightly abandon those loyal to him. I'll be bringing this up later on in the book, more than likely the next chapter is where it start to really get important… but it's mainly going to be a factor in part of this book with the test tube children appear.

Also the time skip of fifteen years was going to be in the next chapter, but I really hated how short this one was, so I made it this chapter instead.**) **


	6. Chapter 4: Asmodai

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Chapter 4: Asmodai

A feeling deep within Isaak's chest told him today was it. Today was the day. Today everything would be broken. Today he'd bath the grim covered floors in the blood of his tormentors. Today the people here would be free. A small smile appeared on grim covered features. Matted hair fell around Isaak's face. His arms were wrapped loosely around his legs.

The dark room seemed to brighten at the thought of killing these people. For the first time in what felt to be years an emotion stirred in Isaak. A deep hunger for the vengeance he was about to take. His smile grew on lips unused to the emotion.

For so long Isaak had been trapped here in the darkness. Now this was the day he'd been waiting for an untold amount of time. After today he'd forge an army for the true gods of this world. By the end of the day all those who stood in his path would lie dead at his feet. After today he'd track down Carter and uncover what became of the test subject. Yes, it was today which marked the start of a new beginning.

The door creaked. Isaak looked out of the corner of his eye to see the guards entering the cell. Isaak didn't move. Not now, it wasn't yet time to strike.

The guards took his arms and threw Isaak to his feet. Not yet. They shoved Isaak from the cell. It wasn't yet time. His bare feet were almost numb to the cold metal flooring. The guards shoved him into the room. As accepted, Ulf was already there.

It was time. The shadows writhed, shifting into the demons. Before the guards could react, the demons lunged for them. They took hold of the guards. Screams filled the room as blood sprayed across the grimy floor.

A demon moved to Isaak. The metal bindings snapped, clattering to the floor. Isaak rubbed his wrist, his expression bored despite the pleasure he took in the fear on Ulf's face. The demon shifted, moving higher. Its cold hands took hold of the collar. Pain shot through Isaak's neck, a wonderful pain which spoke of freedom and vengeance.

"What are you doing?" Ulf demanded to the other guards in the room. "Get that subject under control this instance."

Isaak turned his gaze on the guards. "Feast," his voice cracked from disuse.

The demons grinned before lunging at the guards. Gun shots echoed through the room. The bullets ripped through the demons, coming to naught against their shadowy forms. One by one the demons fell on their prey. The shrieks were music to Isaak's ears. Closing his eyes, he grinned at the sweet sound. What a magnificent sound. What a wondrous sound.

With deliberate slowness Isaak turn to the only other left standing.

Ulf stumbled back until he slammed into the computer. "Why? I created you. You can't kill me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. It was shrill, fear filled scream. "I created you."

Isaak took a step towards Ulf, looking at him. Ah, now what to do, what to do? He could kill Ulf quickly, but where was the fun in that. It was a revenge Isaak had wished to taste for so long, to spoil it now would do no good.

"Created me?" Isaak asked in a cool voice, cocking an eyebrow. "The Roman's thought same back during the Roman Empire. I'm Asmodai, Beelzebub; Belial. I'm the demon who sleeps and waits for his gods to return. You're not my creator."

"Gods?" Ulf's voice cracked from fear. "What the hell are you talking about?"

A smile curled Isaak's lips. "Have you ever thought of what goes into a god?" Isaak asked, sitting down on the table and watching the man squirm as the demons closed around him.

"I don't see—"

The demons moved closer.

"Immortality!" Ulf cried as a demon bit into his arm.

"_Nein_, not right away. A god, a true god, must first feel what it is to be mortal, to feel as their life is ripped from them, as all they know and love vanishes and turns to ash, then return as an immortal, as a true god."

Ulf edged towards the door.

"But, for you, there will be no return. The cold reality of death is permanent for you, Ulf."

The demons ripped into Ulf, tearing him to shreds. His blood gushed across the floor, trickling over to Isaak's bare feet. Isaak watch. No sense of pleasure came from this. It just was. After so long in the darkness there was no sense of release, no sense that he'd won.

Standing, Isaak stared at the bodies and absently patted one of the demons on the head. "Time to forge the army," Isaak stated. He started down the hall. The feeling of the cool ramp greeted his blood stained feet.

"Stop there." Guards surround Isaak, hoisting their guns. Before Isaak could say a word, they fired.

Isaak lifted his hand. The Shield appeared before him. Bullets slammed in the shield before clattering to the ground. A few fell through the holes down to the next level.

The gun fire stopped. Isaak lifted his hands. A ball of light formed. The electromagnetic cannon fired. Bodies were ripped to shreds. Blood, guts, and gore flew back, scattering across the ground, walls and railing.

Isaak started down the ramp. He paused and a demon picked up the keys to the cells. He continued down the ramp. With a flick of his wrist, he sent one wave of demons at the guards and another down the hall. The screams filled the air as the guards fell around Isaak.

From the shadows of the hall, people who looked like living skeletons appeared. They huddled together and watched as the demons ripped apart their suppressors.

"Come, my brothers, my sisters, freedom awaits," Isaak held out his hand to them.

One of the small girls was the first to step forward. She took Isaak's hand. Slowly the others fell in behind Isaak and they moved down the ramp as one. At every hall Isaak stopped, killing more guards and freeing the other enhanced humans. Their numbers swelled.

As the last of the people appeared, Isaak turned to them.

"What do we do now?" one of the people asked.

"Escape!" a few shouted.

"To where?"

"We'll be hunted wherever we go for this?"

Isaak watched them, still wearing a bored expression. "Listen!" he raised his voice, but was too weak to shout.

A shout wasn't needed. Silence fell over the crowed, rolling back until all of the thousand prisoners were silent.

"We aren't the normals' toys," Isaak started. "All of us have as much right to life as they do. The United Nations created us or our ancestors in order to take power and use our lives now for their own twisted means."

A low hum broke out through the crowd.

Isaak lifted his hand and silence fell once more. "We aren't the UN's tools. We're people and have as much right at freedom as a normal does, more in fact because our rights, our freedom was stolen from us. It's high time we showed the normals we're not their slaves. It's time the UN stepped down and answered for its crimes."

A loud cheer of agreement rose from the crowd. Isaak grinned. How simple it was to get these people to follow him. Just a few false words and they jumped on the bandwagon. These people, broken or not, would become the army for the gods without even realizing it.

"Let's move forward, into a future of freedom!" Isaak's voice strained to make his shout heard over the cheers.

More cheers followed these words. Isaak started up the ramp. The group curled around him, starting to follow only once Isaak had passed. Soon Isaak was in the lead of this mass of people.

"Those in the best condition will head up the elevator first to take care of the UN forces here," Isaak told them once he stopped at the elevator. He turned stepped onto the pad. Several men and women stepped on beside him. The elevator lurched.

As the group mounted to the main level, guards in the hall turned. The guards were greeted by a spray of bullets. Isaak was the first to step off, but the others soon joined him, racing passed, their battle cries echoing through halls.

Isaak moved more slowly. Several guards fired on him. He lifted his hand, not even bothering to look at them. The bullets struck the floor. It didn't take Isaak long to find where his clothes had gotten off to. He slipped into the jean coat and placed the scarf around his neck. He took some of the clothes with him and headed to where the others were gathering.

"Here," Isaak passed the clothes out. "There's more down there," he pointed a few the people down the hall. He turned to the others there, "Gather as many supplies as you can, we'll take the army trucks and are heading away from the city."

Murmuring rose at his words. "Away? But that will kill us."

"We're enhanced humans. In the cities all of us would stand out. If we want to survive in a world which wants us dead, then we must stay together." Isaak paused, "If you don't want to fight for freedom then head back to your cell and wait for the UN to kill you. I, for one, refuse to be a lab rat! I choose to fight. Who's with me?" These were nothing but pretty words to inspire those around him. The words were hollow to Isaak, holding no meaning, but served his purpose wonderfully.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm with him," croaked one of the older men in the group. "I've lived outside the cities before. It ain't so bad. Beside, I rather like the idea of fightin' for what should be ours."

Others nodded their agreement.

"What's your name, sonny?"

Isaak looked at the man, trying not to let the words affect him. Sonny? He was older than all these humans combined and they called him sonny! "Isaak," he replied in a cool voice, "It's just Isaak."

Time passed. People gather the supplies they needed and started to pack them onto the trucks.

"Isaak!" a voice called.

Turning away from supervising the people packing the trucks, Isaak saw a small group racing towards.

"There are several cryo units with our people in them. Should we take them?"

Isaak looked at the young girl's hopeful gaze. Taking the cryo units would slow them down, but not taking them would lose support from many here and Isaak had to end up as this group's leader until the gods came.

"Gather them onto one of the trucks, we're leaving no one behind."

"Yes!" The girl shouted before turning and racing off with the others.

How easy this was. How simple, how wonderful. Isaak moved towards the trucks and started to help load them. He would make himself invaluable. He'd make these people want to follow him through hell and back without question. It was how it had to be.

By the time the trucks were loaded with supplies, people, and cryo units the plume of dust was visible on the horizon coming from the city.

"We need to move," Isaak called to the few stragglers. He leapt up onto one of the trucks as others pulled out. This one would be the last to leave. Taking hold of a hand, Isaak pulled the woman and her child onboard, before pulling on the last man and child. "Go!" Isaak shouted to the driver.

The truck pulled out. Wind whipped at Isaak's hair. His eyes locked on the trucks. Then his gaze turned to the city hidden in the dome behind the trucks.

"Soon, Carter, very soon now you will rule the day you left me there to rot," Isaak growled under his breath.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **A note on Isaak's age. I know it's really old, but I wanted to tie it in with a hint I dropped in the last updated chapter of _Divergent Path_.So if you go back and reread the first part of the _Ark_ sequence of chapters, you might catch the hint I'm trying to drop here.

Most of this story is taking place in the United Kingdom and the United States in the first part. Also, I'm sorry about the delayed updates on this story and _Divergent Path_.**) **


	7. Chapter 5: The Search Begins

**(A request:** if you read this, please review it.**)**

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Chapter 5: The Search Begins

Thomas stared at the screen, his tired brain trying to decipher the formulas before him. He frowned. All of this pointed to a near perfect human as the side notes had stated. Thomas jotted down a few notes on sheets of paper, his hand writing smooth only because he was in a calligraphy class. He was copying his father's notes perfectly.

Setting down the pencil, Thomas kept his eyes locked on the screen. He leaned back, shaking his hand. The room he was in held his laptop and a desktop which he'd shared with his father up until he'd married Serena.

Thomas opened another of the files.

Wording appeared on the screen, "Day twenty-eight." The camera was focused on what Thomas' dad and Isaak were doing.

"You're genetics are more advanced than anything I've ever seen," Carter stated, his eyes locked on his microscope. "It just might be the key we've been looking for."

"I doubt that," Isaak shrugged. He wore a ratty looking, jean coat. It was long, falling a little passed his knees. There was also now a scarf wrapped around his shoulders. "My genetics point to one who is immortal and perfect being shouldn't be immortal, at least not for the start of his life."

"You're joking, right?" Carter looked up, both eyebrows raised. "Humanity has been searching for the key to immortally for centuries. And here you are, a real immortal."

Isaak scowled. "Immortally doesn't make a perfect being. I doubt I've ever known the fear of death or growing old. Shouldn't a perfect being know all of what life is? Perhaps if we slowed the aging process, made them young longer, but not purely immortal?"

"Yes, yes." Carter nodded and turned to another laptop. "I can see the possibilities there. For this first one we should start with a bases from your genetics and work from there to combine mine, a mortal's, with yours, an immortal's, to get the perfect combination for the aging process."

"You've already placed yours and Emily's genetics into the first subject's coding, correct?" Isaak asked, leaning forward so he could see what Carter was typing.

"Correct, but that was more out of the need to have a bases to go off of. No one else here would've wanted to give a sample of genetic material."

Isaak frowned, his dark eyes skimming over the coding. "Add some of my powers here," he pointed to the screen, "and down here."

"Now we just need to figure out to combine them in the aging." Carter typed out a sequence. He then ran the code through a simulator. "Damn," he cursed.

"Hmm, they stopped aging at twenty-three. You know that's even younger than what I look like, right?"

"I know," Carter growled. He revised the information.

Thomas looked at the point he was in the final coding he had. It was slightly different, but it didn't seem his father and Isaak had been able to make a human who aged slower. In fact it looked as if they'd only managed to get it to stop around thirty or so.

Before Thomas could start up the next file, his phone went off. He picked it up and hooked it on his ear, "Yeah?"

"What a rude greeting?" huffed a girl's voice. "Are you near a TV or computer?" she asked before Thomas could apologize.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just turn on the news."

"What am I looking for?"

"Just get to the world news."

Thomas did so and his jaw dropped. "What the—? Isn't that a city in New York?" There was smoke rising from several buildings.

"Yeah, the latest is that it's some sort of radical group for enhanced humans getting their rights. Freaky, right? I mean who's insane enough to give those people even more power."

"Yeah," Thomas agreed distracted by a figure who'd appeared on the screen. The camera zoomed in a figure wearing a familiar, warn, jean coat. His cold eyes turned to the camera. The next moment a dark shape appeared before the screen, shouts sounded, the camera fell before snow took over the screen.

"Whoa, that was strange."

"I've got to go."

"Hey, Thomas, wait—"

Thomas hung up and back tracked the image. He paused and zoomed in on the man. Sure enough the unmistakable figure of Isaak came into focus. His hair was longer, brushing against his shoulders now. Otherwise he looked exactly as he had in all those videos and pictures he'd been in with Thomas' parents.

Shaking head, Thomas closed the window. He had a final tomorrow he needed to study for. It was the last test until he had his doctorate in genetic science. He had to pass that test or redo this entire year.

xxx

Isaak turned back into the building once that annoying camera crew had been taken care of. "We need to get the data, then head back to the others," he told the young woman who was hacking into the UN systems.

"It's not that easy," she said in an almost happy voice. "There are several layers of firewalls I've got to go through to get the information you want. It's not like enhanced human whereabouts are in the easiest files to hack."

"What about the geneticists?"

She snorted. "Like the UN wants it made public they're still experimenting on humans and enhanced humans."

Isaak let out a low breath. "Just get it done. I'll hold off the UN as long as I can."

"Don't sound like it's such a pain. I know you enjoy it." She glanced at him. "Just buy me ten more minutes."

Isaak nodded before he left her to her work. The second he stepped out of the building, blinding lights flooded the space. "Freeze, by order of the UNASF you're under arrest for acts of terrorism against the United Nations."

Really? Isaak sighed and lifted his hands as if to surrender to these people. Light gathered at the tips of his fingers. He unleashed the canon on the UN forces. The lights shattered, sending a spray of glass across the ground.

"Really now? What makes you think I want to surrender to the UN?" His hair whipped at his face. Isaak looked up to see a helicopter lowering towards him and the building. He sighed.

Isaak pointed towards the sky. The helicopere was sliced in two by a sharp threads he'd dubbed "the Sword of Beelzebub." Honestly this was just boring and pointless. Couldn't the UN let them get his information and leave?

The sound of armored boots against pavement show Isaak just how the UN wanted to go to stop him. He didn't have time to play these damned normals.

"I've got it." The girl raced out of the building.

"You two, stop there!" shouted a man, wearing an admiral's uniform.

"Listen and listen well. Today marks the first day my brothers and sisters are taking what's rightfully ours: our freedom and our rights. The UN created us and they will rule the day they enslaved us." The ground shifted under Isaak and his partner. Shadows swallowed them. The next moment Isaak and the girl were back in their base.

"That is a very useful power. Why didn't we use it to get into that base?" the girl asked, looking at Isaak curiously.

"I'd never been in that base before," Isaak said lamely. The truth was he'd wanted the UN to know they'd been there. "The information," he held out his hand.

"Oh, it's all here." She handed him a data-club. "I get why you want the location of other enhanced humans, but why geneticists? Do you want to kill them all or something?"

"_Nein_, I've another plan for them." Isaak closed his fingers over the data-cub. He moved into the room which held the cryo-units. "How are they?" he asked the man in charge of trying to revive them without killing them.

"It's not going well. Every time we try to revive, their states go into the critical." He shook his head. "There's one who we can't revive just yet." He pointed the cryo-unit.

Isaak walked over to the unit and looked at the fogged glass. "The name?"

"It's recorded as Emily Hall."

Isaak's eyes widened for the briefest of moments. "Really? And why is she in this unit?"

"It just says here that Ulf placed her there after running several experiments on her body. It also says she was near death when he did this."

"Interesting."

"Interesting? It's horrible, not interesting."

"Not what I meant," Isaak stated. "I knew her," he confessed, "and she wasn't an enhanced human when I knew her. It's interesting that UN would happen to find someone I'd met before." It was lie. He could care less about Emily's wellbeing. All that mattered was he could use this to his advantage against Carter. Now, all he had to do was find Carter. Then, yes, then Isaak would have everything he needed, everything his gods needed. Only then would he have revenge, only then would his reason for existance start to come together once more.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it's another short chapter, but if I went further it would take away from the next chapter. So I'm sorry that it's so short. Also keep in mind there might be a more detailed rewrite later on because I'll have the outline finished.**) **


	8. Chapter 6: The Threat, Part 1

**Request: **if you read this, please review.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery  
Chapter 6: The Threat, Part 1: Man in the Shadows

"England?" Isaak whispered under his breath as he looked at the computer screen before him. "London, England." A smile curled Isaak's lips. So that was where Carter was hiding. Well now, this would prove most fun. After so many long years it was high time Isaak paid his old friend a visit, now wasn't it?

Standing, Isaak's eyes were locked on the small mansion just outside of the new city of Bradford. The mansion rested just within the dome protecting the city from the population outside of it. This only made it easier for Isaak to get into the house, but first he had to get to England.

Isaak left the room and head off down the hall. It wasn't long until he found who he was looking for. "I'll be heading out to get an asset to us. Can you hold down the fort until I get back?"

"But what about the plan to free our brothers and sisters from the UN?" asked the young woman. Her voice was distorted by the breath mask she wore and her brown eyes were wide.

"I'll be back in time for that," Isaak stated. "But for this to work, I will need the asset I'm going after."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll see," Isaak stated. "Just keep the people together and alive until I get back."

"I can do that much," she snorted as if this was obvious.

"I understand that much Eira Wasmayer." Isaak bowed his head to her before leaving her to her work. He moved through the underground base, only just registering the fact the people greeted him as he passed.

Before too long Isaak exited the base and stood in the weak sun. The foul air whipped around him. The air was tinged with mixture of acid and rotting flesh. It was no wonder the spoiled normals never left their cities with how it smelled out here. Soon though, this rotten world would be remade in the fires of the gods to come. And it was Isaak who would set the fire in honor of his gods coming.

The ground shifted under Isaak. Darkness swallowed him. A few moments later Isaak appeared in a back ally of the nearest city. The sweetness of the air was almost overpowering. It was unnatural, especially to one like him who knew what unpopulated air smelled like.

"Rotten world," Isaak muttered. He pulled the scarf around his neck before he started off into the crowded walkways. When he slipped passed a man, one of Isaak's demons snagged the man's wallet and passed it to Isaak before vanishing, without anyone being the wiser.

Isaak checked the wallet and smiled. Well, this was easier than he'd expected it to be. At least now he had enough to get to London without a hitch. Quickening his pace, Isaak slipped through the crowd unnoticed by those he passed.

When Isaak entered the airport, he glanced around. The space was far too clean and droids moved about, cleaning even still. Humans were truly pathetic creatures. The menial jobs and tasks which had once been given to humans were now given to droids or enhanced humans. Humans, or normals more over, had placed themselves into the seat of god and now believed they had divine right to the world.

A few hours later, Isaak found himself at an airport in London. He left the airport as quickly as he dared and set out towards the mansion Carter was living in now. The streets of New London were crowded. It felt as if he was walking through a swarm of hornets.

By the time Isaak arrived at the mansion it was nearing dusk. He stood across the street, watching the house. According to his information, Carter was away on business but was do to arrive back today. If Isaak was correct, Carter's new wife and his son would be leaving to get him any minute.

Sure enough the door opened and three people exited. The first was what must've been the driver judging by the fact he wore w nice suit. The other two were an extravagantly dressed, heavy set woman and a young boy.

"Mom, are we getting dad?"

"Yes," the woman said.

"Why can't we just kick that other son of his out?" the little boy asked. "He's fun to beat on and all but I really hate him. Dad seems to love him more than me."

"He won't be living here for much longer."

Other son? The records had said nothing about another son. At least nothing in the years since Isaak had been left in that hell-hole.

The small group got into an expensive car and within minutes they were on the way. Isaak watched the car vanish behind a corner before he sank into the ground. Dark liquid seemed to drip from his hair and clothes as he appeared in the fancy hall of the mansion.

Well, Carter seemed to be living it up. Isaak stared blankly at the expensive décor as he passed them on the way to the dinning room. He entered the dinning room. None to his surprise it mirrored the rest of the house. Taking a seat in the expensive chair, Isaak watched the dark door. He pulled out a cigarillo and lit it, leaning back in the seat to wait.

xxx

Thomas slipped from the shed when he could no longer hear the car. He pulled the laptop case up his shoulder and shrugged it into a more comfortable position. As he shifted the bag, Thomas noticed someone moving into the dinning room. He looked harder. It wasn't someone who was supposed to be in the house. In fact the person looked a lot like Isaak from the photos and video logs.

Well, whatever it was Isaak was after, he could have it. Thomas could careless if his stepmother got robbed or not. If he wanted Serena's wealth he could have it.

Racing off, Thomas didn't even give the mansion a backwards glance. He was already late for meeting Katy. If he was any later she might just leave and then he'd be unable to see her again until later that year if at all. Both of them had graduated after their finals, so Thomas wasn't sure if he'd ever get another chance to see his only friend.

Thomas found himself before the teashop a few hours later. He entered the shop breathless, with a stitch in his side. He'd run all the way here. That'd been a mistake… well, sort of.

"Thomas!" Katy called from a nearby table.

A smile appeared on Thomas' face and walked over to her. He took the seat across from her. "Hey, Katy."

"Did you follow up on that news broadcast?" Katy asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, it seems the rebel group escaped," Thomas stated with a shrug.

"You're not nervous they might come here?"

"Not really, besides New London is well guarded with the UN. By the way, did you get a good grade on the test?" Thomas changed the subject.

"Yeah, here," Katy pulled out her test. "I'm just glad it's finally over with and we don't have to worry tests anymore."

Thomas pulled out his test and passed it across the table to her before taking hers. She'd done really well. Though he really wasn't shocked, Katy was the second in their class and had always gotten nineties or higher on her tests.

"Man, you always get the perfect scores," Katy grumbled. "I don't even see why you waste your time with me if I can't help you with anything." She leaned back in her seat, arms folded across her chest, and glared at Thomas' test.

"Hey, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah," Katy huffed.

"Well, that's reason enough for me." Thomas smiled at her.

"What is it you really wanted to talk about?" Katy asked.

"Oh." Thomas pulled out his laptop and placed the data-cub with the genetic coding on it, into the laptop. "Here," he turned the laptop to her, "what do you make of this?"

"Hmm?" Katy leaned forward and read through the coding. Her frown deepened. "Well, it's far too advanced for me, but what I can make out is that the person was trying to make the 'perfect' human." Katy shrugged, "But you could've told that much."

"I don't think they really succeeded," Thomas stated. "For one they had to use the genetics of two people already living to make the subject work and for another, how can one tell if something his 'perfect?'"

"Hmm, I don't know and I really don't care to," Katy shrugged. "I do admit this is amazing. Who wrote it?"

"My father and a friend of his," Thomas confessed, "but I think he was working on it long before he met that friend. And from what I've gathered, this code makes someone who's immortal and stops aging around thirty-five or so."

"Wow, I'd love to stop aging in a few years. That'd just mean I'd have more time to have a family and so on."

"Um, Katy, if you finished reading this you'd have seen the person in question doesn't have the ability to have kids. The fact the subject is immortal makes it impossible."

"Well, off that subject." Katy looked at him, "Do you want to have a family one day?"

"Of course," Thomas gapped at her. "But I want to wait until I'm in my twenties. Why?"

"Because I think everyone should have a family."

"What about the people who beat kids."

"Okay, except for them."

Thomas smiled and leaned back in his seat. It was nice to just be able to see his only friend. Yes, if he could, he would want every day to be like this one.

xxx

Drumming his fingers against the table, Isaak kept a watchful eye on the hall. In the distance he could hear the main door opening. The family must've been returning. This meant Carter had to be with them.

A thin stream of smoke left through Isaak's lips. The sound of the family drawing closer was all too apparent to him. Even so, there was no sense of joy, no excitement. All Isaak really cared about was drawing out the test subject and then he could kill the family. He could careless what happened to Carter now. The man was useless to him now.

The first person to enter the room was the small boy. He stopped and wrinkled his nose. "What's that icky smell?"

The woman entered next and shouted, "Who's there? Thomas, if this is a joke then you're so—" She cut off when Carter entered and had enough sense to actually turn on the lights.

Carter's eyes widened and mouth open as he looked at Isaak. It seemed the man hadn't forgotten who Isaak was at the very least. Though, this meant next to nothing to Isaak. The man had left him alone to rot. He'd do so much more to Carter though. Show the man what it was like to be so close and be able to do nothing.

"Well, it seems you've not completely forgotten me, Doctor Hall," Isaak stated, the cigarillo held loosely in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman demanded as she took a step towards Isaak.

"Isaak?" Carter breathed the question. He seemed unable to believe Isaak was really here. The stupid, little man.

"Now it seems your memory's working as well." Isaak gave mock applause to Carter having gotten Isaak's name. "Well, done. Well, done."

"Carter?" the woman asked, glancing from Carter to Isaak.

"I'd heard you remarried, but never imagined it was to someone so…" Isaak hesitated, his eyes flickering down the woman, "closed minded."

"You little—" The woman drew a knife from her purse.

"Serena!" Carter tried to take hold of her, but as a second to late.

The dagger whistled through the air towards Isaak. He lifted his hand. The shield appeared before him. The dagger slammed into it before clattering, useless, to the floor.

"Nice trick," Isaak stated with a glance at the dagger. "Want to see mine?" He lifted his hand. The shadows writhed, spreading out from him and forming his demons. With a flick of his wrist, the demons took hold of Serena and the boy.

Screams sounded as the two were slammed into the wall. They were unharmed for the most part, but the look of shock on Carter's face was well worth it.

"Let's see, perhaps if I kill the boy your memory will jog further. I'm here for one reason and one reason only: the test subject, where is it?"

"Isaak, stop it!" Carter shouted. He put himself between Isaak and the boy.

"Why should I?"

The boy screamed as the demon's mouth opened, preparing to feast on the boy's soft flesh.

"Leave my son alone!"

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Yes, the woman Isaak is speaking with at the start of the chapter is Eris' great some odd grandmother.**) **


End file.
